Tri-Disaster
by Drage Enzeru
Summary: A man in black robe finds something extraordinary in the abandoned mines of Thanalan. What will he do with his founds? For good? For evil? What have our robed figure found? And will our Warrior of Light have to intervene?


This is my first work of Fanfic. And this if the first of 7 chapters. As it's the prologue only, it will be a short chapter. The others are not to be so short as this. I got some help from a friend of mine, Fray is her name, with fleshing out the idea and proofread it, as well as with some of the descriptions found in it. Hope you enjoy the read!

 **Chapter 1 - The Prologue**

The weather was brutal. Thunder and lightning roaring throughout the land, lighting up the mountains in the dark night, letting a lone man walking through the mountains see his path. The hard wind was blowing through the air like it was running from something terrible, giving no concern for who may be in it's path. The black robed man had to put all his weight against the forces of the wind to even have a chance to move forward, one step at the time. Each step carefully placed so not to slip or his journey would be over by the wild power of nature.

Something had drawn the man to these mountains in Thanalan. Old mines resided in the area. Old and abandoned mines, if you please. He followed the path in front of him, his eyes looking only at what was just in front of his feet. To his surprise, the wind had started to weaken. He finally looks up to see a mine entrance with the path leading into it. This was the end of the path, nothing else further beyond. No way around it either. He turns to look behind him, able to see the wind blowing. If he were to walk back, surely the wind would take his life. He has only one choice; he walks into the dark mine, which was only faintly lit by the flash lightning outside.

A fire started in his hand, holding it out in front of him to lighten up the mine, showing the mines were bare. "Empty? Must have been strpped clean" He would mutter to himself. Slowly walking deeper into the mine to examine it, curiousity of how long it was mined before it stopped. There was lots of holes in the walls and the ceiling, left from all the mining.

The longer he walked, the more faint the sound of thunder became. The mine must have been deep. It felt like he would have walked for a long time before something caught his interest. Crystals. Crystals everywhere. Not just of one kind, both whole three! Fire, ice and lightning. They are all there! It's like a Thaumaturge's dream mine. But this just leaves one question. "Why would they abandon a mine like this?" He would wonder to himself as he examine the crystals popping out of the wall, ceiling, and ground. His eyes going from crystal to crystal as he headed deeper in, in hope of finding his answer. Each crystal fully charged, seeming to almost leak out aether of their correct deeper he gets, the shapes of the walls began to change, and not in the good way. It's like it was turning from a mine into a cave.

The crystals reflects on the light from his fire, giving him more light to see what is ahead of him. It wouldn't be long before he reached something he never could have expected. The mine that had turned into a cave as he got deeper, had led him right into a large room in the middle of the mountain; A room filled with more of the crystals. And as the light reflects off them, it revealed what looked like large, stone buildings. "Buildings? In a place like this?" He says to himself. "This can't be right. Surely if the miners had found this when they was here, many people would know of this place and the miners themselves would be rich."

With careful steps, he started to walk past the buildings to examine the odd designs. The light from the fire in his hand made him realize they were not just stone, but made from crystal itself. It was as though they had pulled the crystals from the walls and stretched them around a stone building. Intricate designs were carved into the walls of these buildings, surrounding the doorways and windows. The black robed man had never seen such patterns before, making him wonder who had made further he walked, the more buildings got revealed to him. This was not just a few buildings, this was most likely a whole city with this amount of what he presumes to be houses.

On the opposite side of the assumed city, a much taller building stood. Looks more like a temple than anything else. A large staircase lead up to the door of the temple, with three oddly-designed pedestals standing seemingly out of place.

The black robed man walks up the stairs to see inscribed runes onto the door itself, as well as the pedestals in front of it. He placed a hand onto the door with a gentle touch as he tries to make out the runes. He was only able to make out one word. "Tri-Disaster." The man's eyes widened, the fire in his hand going out at once, leaving total darkness in it's wake.


End file.
